narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanae Yanaihara
Sanae Yanaihara (柳井原 早苗, Yanaihara Sanae) is a chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure. She was formerly a shinobi who showed great potential with genjutsu, but after an incident which greatly reduced her body's ability to produce chakra, trained herself extensively in taijutsu to be able to prove her worth again. She grows to have a romantic interest in Yamato. Sanae Yanaihara belongs to raikofu @ deviantART. Page is still a big WIP! <3 Background Sanae was the first child and only child to Konoha shinobi Goro and Ume Yanaihara, a medical-nin. She was very active as a child, frequently spending whole days running around outside with the other children in the village, most often seen dragging her younger cousin, Yūgao Uzuki, around to play. As with most children, Sanae was ecstatic to enter the academy and begin her journey into becoming a great kunoichi. It was there that she was first introduced to Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki when the former accidentally (or so he says) stepped on her lunch. The three were later put on a team together upon their graduation. When the Nine Tails' attacked, both of Sanae's parents were killed while evacuating civilians from the village when she was 13. The loss of her immediate family effected her greatly. In the months after the disaster, Sanae frequently visited the memorial to leave flowers by her parents names and sometimes was heard talking to it about various things as if her parents were there with her. Sanae resumed her normal life as the village was reconstructed and was taken in by her aunt's family. Going on to enter the chūnin exams within the year, she passed and graduated from genin at the age of 14 along with Izumo and Kotetsu. During a mission investigating a small number of disappearances in Konoha at age 17, Sanae was put under the effects of an unknown enemy's genjutsu when she had lost contact and was separated from both Izumo and Kotetsu. She was then ambushed, knocked out and taken to a small, hidden facility. There she, and a number of others also taken from Konoha, became an unwilling part of a series of experiments, mainly dealing with transferring kekkei genkai and signature clan techniques to a normal shinobi via blood transfers and various injections. Due to her affinity with wind, the experiments performed on Sanae dealt with attempting to give her the Yuki clan's unique Ice Release kekkei-genkai, which was ultimately a failure. After roughly 4 months, Sanae overheard that a Konoha reconnaissance team had been spotted in the area, and a brief mention of the name Orochimaru. The facility was ambushed a few hours later by an ANBU team, killing two of the scientists who resisted and taking few who had not fled into custody. Found in her cell, Sanae was carried and finally taken back home to Konoha, clinging to and sobbing in the arms of an ANBU shinobi who she remembered went by the name Kinoe. The scientists running the experiments were later found out to be indeed working under Orochimaru's orders. Unfortunately, the experiments had a lasting effect on Sanae both mentally and physically. Physically, they left Sanae's ability to use and control her chakra severely dampened, as if a cap had been put on the amount her body was able to produce. It now left her exhausted to use simple ninjutsu even in casual sparring. Devastated that she was unable to successfully perform any kind genjutsu or ninjutsu, Sanae thought her career as a kunoichi was over. Readjusting to normal life in Konoha in the following months proved to be a challenge for her. Sanae entered a depression over what had happened and the loss of her abilities that concerned her teammates. At the time, she was only permitted to continue working by doing D-rank and C-rank missions. After an incident during a routine patrol outside Konoha in which Kotetsu was lightly injured protecting her from harm, Sanae came to the realization that she could not allow what had happened to have a permanent effect on her life. Though Kotetsu urged her that his injury was no big deal, she was unable to let herself become a burden and be in need of the protection of others for the rest of her life. Devoting her time in the next 8 years, Sanae began to train intensely in the art of taijutsu, as well as bukijutsu, with the help of a select few Konoha jōnin. She was able to use the small amount of her chakra that she could to aid her in close combat by learning to channel it into her fists and weapons. Instead of relying on genjutsu and ninjutsu as she previously had, Sanae vowed to work to turn her own body into her weapon of choice. Personality As a child, Sanae was very typically girly. She loved to gossip, take care of her appearance and talk about boys. Although she took an interest in what was being taught, was often distracted by such things in class. Having overall average at best grades, she was told by the academy teachers that she would have to stay focused on the duties of being a shinobi if she wished to become a great kunoichi like she wanted. After being placed into a team with Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, Sanae began to take her studies more seriously than she previously had as she did not want to be the weak link in the group. Overall, Sanae is a jubilant woman who loves life and the things associated with it. She's spontaneous, generous and warm to those around her and tries to look at things with a glass half-full viewpoint. Being very social, Sanae loves conversation and gossip, and can spend hours just exchanging and listening to stories with others with enthusiasm. She is by no means stupid, but she has a tendency to be oblivious and let things go right over her head, often ending up getting lost with her head in the clouds or running her mouth. She loves nothing more than seeing the people she's grown close to be happy. Since she enjoys making people happy, Sanae has a hard time saying 'no' to favors asked of her, which usually ends up with her running errand after errand (typically for Tsunade). She also has a fierce worry about 'getting old' (really, she just dreads hitting her 30's), or at least looking/acting the part. Though, she is not always so silly, Sanae knows when she must tone herself down and take a situation serious to give it her attention. But, even in serious times, she tends to react based on her emotions and initial intuition. She hates loss, and does not handle death well. She is still sometimes plagued by feelings of being useless due to her inability to produce lchakra was well as everyone else, fearing the thought of becoming useless or a burden on others. Before big battles, such as searching for Hidan and Kakuzu and the Fourth Shinobi World War, the anticipation leading up to such events leaves Sanae uneasy. Though she has expressed interest in becoming a jōnin in the past, mainly for the sole purpose of leading her own team of genin, Sanae is lacking in leadership skills, and is more efficient in following orders rather than making them. Appearance Quite short for her age, Sanae stands at about 5'2"/157.5 cm, and weighs 108 lbs/50 kgs. She is a petite and slender woman, but is also very toned due to her intense training over the years. Her skin is pale and almost porcelain looking. Her hair is light lavender in color and reaches the middle of her shoulder blades at its longest, with bangs and pieces that frame her face and small sections that flare outwards. Her eyes are pitch black. Most usually seen around the village in her casual wear, Sanae dresses in a stylized, short sleeved maroon yukata-like dress with darker/lighter scale accents and comes down to her mid-thighs with wide slits on each side. This is kept closed by an obi-like piece of cloth around the top half of her waist. Underneath, a black body suit with sleeves ending at her shoulders with mesh half-sleeves and attached shorts. Her shoes have a small platform with wedged heels, open toes and open back, and are accompanied by knee-high mesh stockings. While on duty, Sanae wears her chūnin flak jacket over the same body suit with a maroon colored piece of cloth cinched on hips which is zipped up on the front and sewn together on the sides, and the same wedged shoes and mesh leggings that she wears with her casual attire. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sanae is seen with her flak jacket zipped up with a standard long sleeved shirt on underneath and over her usual body suit with her Alliance forehead protector around her neck. Abilities Taijutsu Sanae was previously focused on ninjutsu and genjutsu, but was forced to learn the ways of taijutsu after losing reliable control over her chakra. For what she lacks with chakra endurance, Sanae makes up for with her brute strength after her many years of intense training, paired with her high speed and physical stamina. Though she is able to use what small amount of her chakra to enhance her strength and perform other small wind-based techniques, Sanae needs to be cautious about how often she uses them in long combat situations. Typically, she will only use her chakra when she can guarantee her opponent will be hit, or for a finishing blow. She has a gift for being able to read people's emotions and state of mind from their body language, and will use this knowledge to try and predict how her enemy will plan to move next. Bukijutsu Sanae frequently makes use of kunai, shuriken and flash/smoke bombs in combat, along with a tantō that is carried on the back of her waist. She sometimes will use wire strings to bind and trip her opponents or to set traps. She will sometimes channel her wind-based chakra into her weapons to enhance their attack power. Status Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Sanae first appeared disguised alongside Izumo and Kotetsu, attempting to convince those taking part in the Chunin Exams not to bother participating. Later, Sanae and other chūnin arrive alongside Ibiki as the supervisors of the written exam. There she sat observing the genin taking the test, looking for any obvious signs of cheating. She is seen calling out and escorting a genin who had been trying to copy answers out of the room, scaring Naruto in the process while he contemplated copying Hinata's answers. She is later seen joining Izumo and Kotetsu while they watched the preliminary matches, arriving in time to observe the end of Shikamaru and Temari's fight. Search for Tsunade Arc When Tsunade became Hokage, Sanae became one of her assistants. While Izumo and Kotetsu were put on guard duty at the front gates, Sanae stated that they got the easy part of the deal as Tsunade frequently had her running all throughout Konoha on various errands. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Sanae was walking past the gate when Naruto arrived back in Konoha, holding an armful of books while presumably running an errand for Tsunade. She walked right past him, paying no mind until she recognized him. She nearly screamed and dropped the pile of books on the ground, which then Naruto helped her pick them up and joked that he didn't mean to scare people by returning to the village. Sasuke and Sai Arc Shortly after Yamato was assigned as Team 7's new captain, he and Sanae are formerly introduced by Kakashi when she visited him in the hospital to wish him a speedy recovery. Though she had bumped into Yamato around Konoha a handful of times before, she was unable to recognize him as the young ANBU known as Kinoe who brought her back to Konoha nearly 10 years prior. Sanae remarked that there something else familiar about him and she looked forward to seeing him around town again, leaving to let the two men go about their business. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Sanae, Izumo and Kotetsu were assigned to a Nijū Shōtai team with Asuma Sarutobi and Shikamaru Nara, their mission being to find members of Akatsuki. She expressed uneasiness about searching for S Rank criminals, but Izumo attempted to calm her by reminding her that the team would have them outnumbered. They managed to track down Kakuzu and Hidan to a bounty station, where Izumo and Kotetsu managed to stab Hidan during a sneak attack. To their surprise, Hidan survived and then in horror the three watched Asuma fall prey to Hidan's jutsu, unable to help him. Sanae attempted to engage Kakuzu instead by tossing a smoke bomb at him for an opening to attack but was easily disarmed and captured, breaking some of her ribs in the process. The team was then rescued by Raidō Namiashi and Aoba Yamashiro. Upon returning to the village, Sanae was briefly hospitalized while the others were debriefed, with Tsunade was sadly informed of Asuma's fate. During her short duration in the hospital she was visited a handful of times by Yamato, who was concerned over her condition though she assured him she would be fine thanks to the hospital's great medical staff. She was later seen attending Asuma's funeral. Invasion of Pain Arc In the anime, she was seen as a member of the Konoha Barrier Team playing cards when they received information that the barrier had been breached. Later, after Pain's invasion, Sanae, Kotetsu and Izumo were seen with Genma and Yamato helping to rebuild the village. After watching Yamato become exhausted building a row of houses with his Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique, Sanae placed a hand on his shoulder and offered to take him out to dinner as a thank you for his hard work. The two have begun casually dating at this point. Shinobi World War Arc Before her team departed to join the First Division in the Land of Lightning, Sanae searched for Yamato. Upon finding him, Sanae took his hands in hers to which he became confused and noticed her hands were shaking, prompting him to ask her if there was anything wrong. She had already realized in her mind that she was falling for him but couldn't bring herself to say it before the battles began. Instead, she asked Yamato to promise her that he'd return to the village and see her, and saying that since she has taken him out for dinner once that he now owes her one in return. Though her words took Yamato by surprise at first, he then smiled at her, nodding and says that he will see her after they both come home to Konoha. Yamato grows a carmellia flower from his fingertips and placed it in the front pocket of Sanae's chūnin vest, saying it will be a symbol of his promise to reassure her. As the battle on the coast began, seeing all the reanimated shinobi the Alliance were facing disturbed her greatly. She feared being forced to see her own parents and would not even imagine being forced to fight them. Now seeing that Asuma had also been revived and his former team confronting him, Sanae remarked how heartbreaking it must be to see their teacher again in such a condition when he should be at rest. Agreeing with Izumo, she was ready to aid them until Kotetsu intercepted after receiving a message from Shikaku , telling them that Team 10 knew their teacher's moves best and had a better chance than anyone to take him down. Later on, she is seen with Izumo and Kotetsu standing near an incapacitated Kakuzu restrained under Chōji's colossal fist. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Sanae headed to the battlefield along with the rest of the remaining shinobi of the First Divison and Allied Shinobi Forces. She stood alongside everyone as they faced their opposition, witnessing in horror the revival of the Ten-Tails. Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc Sanae is caught in Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi, making her one of it's many victims. Inside the genjutsu, Sanae dreamed she was pregnant with her and Yamato's first child while Kakashi tells an embarrassed Yamato that he can see the two have been busy. Trivia * Sanae's surname "Yanaihara" means "willow" (柳井) and "field" (原), while "Sanae" means "rice seedlings". * Sanae's apartment is located two doors down from Naruto's. * According to databook(s): ** Her favorite foods are potato korokke and hakuto jelly, while her least favorite is anything sour. ** Her hobbies are flower pressing and drunken karaoke. ** Sanae's favorite phrase is "even monkeys fall from trees" (猿も木から落ちる, saru mo ki kara ochiru). Quotes * (To Izumo and Kotetsu, upon finding her resolve to train in taijutsu) "I just want to help out as much as I can without getting in the way! You have done so much for me and this is my attempt to repay that debt! If I want to protect my friends, my villages...I have to be strong. I won't force you to protect me!" Reference All artwork currently on the page done by me! Except for obviously gone over screenshots/manga panels. <3 Category:DRAFT